New life
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: 8:This person that formed was pale grey, his tattoos were black, and his eye‘s were purple. “Who are you!” Aang yelled walking up. The boy just smirked. “The other side of you is now in control. Deal with it.” the guy said before he disappeared.
1. Beggining

_You sit there, waiting for me to return…_

_I sat across the world, not knowing when I will return….._

_We stared at each other from a far, but we couldn't stop seeing each other either….._

_You sit, staring at the moon, while I stare at it, too._

_We see each other in our dreams, we watch each other when we sleep……_

_But we will never loose hope when it comes to us…….._

_-----------------------_

_I had to marry Zuko or else Aang would die…..It was been to long since I saw Aang, I need to get out of here….._

-----------------------

Katara looked around the room she was in, she was sitting at the window sill while Zuko just slept the night away. I sighed and looked back out at the moon. _Oh, Aang……How I wish you were the one's I have to have kids with and not this…._

Katara looked at Zuko then back at the moon.

_Not this bastard…..Every night he tries to make love!! I just hate that!!! I don't want to nor do I want to have kids with this scar spirit!!! _Katara yelled in her mind while shutting her eye's closed. She looked back at the moon. "Oh, Aang." Katara sighed. She looked under she looked back at Zuko who was still sleeping.

Katara smiled, she liked when he slept so he wouldn't bother her. She got up and got her water pouch. _I'm getting out of here. _Katara changed to her old Kimono and blue pants and headed out. She walked out of the room and out of the palace without being noticed. She looked at the gates that was being guarded by….._Looks like 10 fire benders…..Who cares, I need to get to Aang._

Aang was being help on the other side of the nation, _this is going to take a while. _Katara walked on one side of the palace knocking out guards in the process. When she was finally to the gate, she opened it only to have an alarm go off. Right when it went on, she ran for a town near by. She looked behind her to see fire benders and guards following her. Katara opened one of her pouches and froze the ground behind her.

She started running fast seeing that 20 of them evaded that slick ice. Katara gasped, their were fire benders in front of her running to her. Katara stopped dead in her tracks and looked around, she looked to her left to see open space and her right to see a forest. Katara smirked and sprinted into the forest. The fire benders stopped when they go to the tip of the forest.

"Let her go, she won't be able to find the avatar in their, she's going to wrong way." said one fire bender, they all nodded and headed back to their bases. Katara smirked again. She just hid behind a tree.

Once she thought that they were far enough and walked out of the forest, she looked at the sky, _If I keep running I can make it in two days. _Katara started running in the opposite direction of the forest.

--------------------------

Katara fell to her knees panting, she looked around to find no lake, no water, no sanctuary!!!

Katara yelped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Zuko.

Katara gasped and got up and out of his grip. When she got up she started running for it only to have a fire wall put in front of her.

She turned around to see Zuko walking up to her. "What do you want?" said Katara walking back a bit but making sure that she wasn't touching the wall.

"Why did you run?" said Zuko when he finally stopped, face inches away from mine.

"Because I don't love you, I love Aang and-and" "And what?" said Zuko moving closer. Katara pushed him back and got her water out.

"It was a fuckin' forced marriage!!! Why would I love you!!! The fire nation killed my mother and soon your going to be the leader of it!!! Who would I want to marry someone like that!!!" Katara yelled before putting out the fire wall and running in the direction she was going.


	2. Sokka? Toph?

_You sit there, waiting for me to return…_

_I sat across the world, not knowing when I will return….._

_We stared at each other from a far, but we couldn't stop seeing each other either….._

_You sit, staring at the moon, while I stare at it, too._

_We see each other in our dreams, we watch each other when we sleep……_

_But we will never loose hope when it comes to us…….._

**Previously on _NEW LIFE_:**

**"Oh, Aang." "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" "You are to come home emitiatly." "It was a fuckin' forced marriage!!! Why would I love you!!! The fire nation killed my mother and soon your going to be the leader of it!!! Who would I want to marry someone like that!!!" Katara yelled before putting out the fire wall and running in the direction she was going.**

_----------------------------_

I groaned after I was thrown into my new cell. I slowly sat up and looked at the guards that threw me in, "When I get out of here, you two will be the first people I kill." I said coldly.

They just laughed, closed the cell and walked away, still laughing. I groaned and leaned back on the hard cold metal cell. I sighed and soon went to sleep, thinking of a plan to get out of the new Fire Lords prison.

-------------------------

Katara ran as fast as she could to get away from Zuko, who was right on her tail.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" **Katara yelled before turning a left, into a abandoned town, when she turned another corner she stopped right in her tracks.

"No." she whispered. She looked all around her to see Yu Yen archers all over the place. She, as fast as she could, turned around to meet Zuko's eye's.

"I want you to come home, that's what I want." said Zuko sternly. "My home is in the sky!" Katara yelled.

"With who? Your friends!?" said Zuko while walking up to her.

"No……My family!" Katara screamed, but when she screamed the strangest thing happened. Ice breath came out of her mouth. Everyone around her was frozen.

Katara was terrified but soon was out of that then Zuko's ice started to melt.

Katara cursed under her breath as she ran into an old ally she loved so much when this town wasn't abandoned.

Katara shot open a door with her bending and ran threw it closing the door behind her.

She yelped when someone touched her hand and that person covered her mouth. She pulled the hand off of her mouth and turned around, she gasped at what she saw.

"Sokka? To-Toph?" said Katara with joy, they both nodded. Katara hugged them. "I thought you died." said Katara with a tear running down her cheek. Sokka and Toph pulled back.

"Katara, we escaped the prison and Aang sent us, he's dieing and he needs to see you, he's talking about killing people now!" said Sokka.

"First I have to get away from-" Katara was cut off by the door busting open. They all turned to see Zuko with a smirk, that smirk fell after he saw Sokka and Toph.

"You-You can't be…….I-I killed you." said Zuko backing away slightly.

Toph and Sokka smirked, they were about to do their favorite thing in the world.

"Yo scar face, we came back from the dead to kick your hairy little ass!" Toph yelled before shooting a rock at him. The rock hit Zuko right in the face and knocked him back.

Sokka grabbed Katara and Toph's hand and started running out of the town.

-------------------------------

_I started to awaken from my sleep, looked out the caged window only to hear _her_. I groaned and looked at the cell being opened. _

_It was _her_. "What do you want?" I said, like usually, I always knew what she wanted. "You already know what I want." she said while closing the cell and walking toward me._

_I got up and walked farther away from her. She just smirked before shooting a water whip at me. I fell to the floor whimpering._

"_How could you do this, Katara?" I said weakly. "I'm with Zuko know, I don't care about the kiss we shared in the cave of two lovers nor do I care about you!" she said before walking out._

----------------------------------

Katara and Sokka were walking into a town, all eye's on them. "Sokka, are you sure we're going the right way?" Katara whispered. Sokka nodded.

"After this we just need to run a day and we'll be there." said Sokka while taking a left with his friends.

"Katara, I think their staring at you." said Toph. _That's even worse. _Katara turned around to see some Fire bending guards asking around holding a wanted post of Katara.

Katara pulled on Sokka and Toph's hands and started running. "Why are we running?" said Toph.

"Look, I just saw a Fire nation guard looking for me." said Katara turning another corner. "If we need to get to Aang we need to get to him qui-" Katara was cut off by a fire ball passing her. She looked behind her to see Zuko and like an army of fire benders.

"Umm…….-sigh-Fine, I'll go back to the palace……" Katara started walking to Zuko. Katara smirked and looked back at a very shocked Sokka and Toph.

"Just let me….." Katara water bender a icicle out and stabbed it through his chest. "Just let me kill you first." Katara water bended the icicle to it's original state and started running away from fire balls with Toph and Sokka.

----------------------------------

I shot up in my sleep. _I need to get out of here. _I walked up to the cell door and put my hand on it. I sighed and punched it with my other fist.

"LET ME OUT, AZULA!" I yelled. I then rested my forehead on the cold metal door. "Let me out." I whispered. Tears started running down my cheeks as I wondered if my friends made it out safe.

I picked up my head and looked out the caged window. I walked to it and put my hands on the bars. "Please, hurry up and get Katara guys…….please." I said before I fell to the floor before looking at the door one more time. I sighed and went into a deep sleep……….and not a pleasant one at the fact.

--------------------------------------

**So…….the only way I'm going to write longer chapters like this one is if I get at least 5 reviews for each chapter….please review, this is the best story I probably ever wrote…**


	3. the new Aang

_You sit there, waiting for me to return…_

_I sat across the world, not knowing when I will return….._

_We stared at each other from a far, but we couldn't stop seeing each other either….._

_You sit, staring at the moon, while I stare at it, too._

_We see each other in our dreams, we watch each other when we sleep……_

_But we will never loose hope when it comes to us…….._

_-----------------------_

**Previously on _New Life:_**

"**Oh, Aang." "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" "You are to come home emitiatly." "It was a fuckin' forced marriage!!! Why would I love you!!! The fire nation killed my mother and soon your going to be the leader of it!!! Why would I want to marry someone like that!!!" Katara yelled before putting out the fire wall and running in the direction she was going.**

"**No." "I want you to come home, that's what I want." "My home is in the sky!" "With who? Your friends!?" "No……My family!"_ "I'm with Zuko know, I don't care about the kiss we shared in the cave of two lovers nor do I care about you!" _**

------------------------------

Katara, Sokka, and Toph ran out of town and into a deep dark forest. "We should set up camp for the night." said Toph. They all agreed but, they had nothing to set up. "I guess I'll just get some water." said Katara.

"I'll get some wood." said Sokka. "And I'll make tents." said Toph before making three earth tents out of the earth. They all nodded and Katara and Sokka set off together. "So, you think we can get Aang out?" said Katara looking around for a lake.

Sokka leaned on a tree and looked at Katara. "To tell the truth…….no." Sokka said in almost a whisper. "But we will…..right?" said Katara.

"Only if we get more people to help us…….like an army of people. Zuko will rule the fire nation by tomorrow morning, everyone will be their for the coronation and well……That's when he can take control……and turn everyone against us." said Sokka looking down.

"Then we have to go to back to the earth kingdom, water tribes, and Air temple. We need to make an army of our own." said Katara before turning around to head back to camp, Sokka following close behind.

----------------------------------

_The guards pushed Aang into a room where his worst nightmare lived. They closed the large door behind me while he got up. I looked at the teen, he had no shirt on because he had a bandaged chest. Then I looked at the new fire lord that had the same thing over his chest. _

"_I can't believe we actually let you join our group and you betray us at the end, all because you won the war does not mean I still can't bring you down!" Aang yelled._

_The teen just smirked. "You should learn not to trust fire benders." "No, I should learn not to trust you." he said._

"_Why did you call me here?" he said walking up to him. "Your little friend has ran away from me…" _Yes!!!! She doesn't love him!!!!

"_Because she's in love with someone else…" _NO!!!! She loves…….who does she love.

"_Who's she in love with?" He said. I walked over to Aang and tried to put a hand on his shoulder but it went through him._

"_You." he said with hate. _My heart just stopped……I think…… _"She-She loves me?" he said with hesitation. The teen just nodded. "Yes." Aang whispered._

"_To bad you won't get to see her again." he said with a smirk. I looked up at him with shock. "What do you mean he will never see me again!!!" I yelled and of course, he didn't hear me. _

_Aang eye's widened and started to glow as I walked toward him. "Why not!!" Aang yelled. "Because…..you'll be eliminating her for me." he said as he started to get up. _

"_No!" Aang yelled before he shot fire at him. He just walked through the fire. Aang eye's stopped glowing when he was in front of him._

"_You will become a new person…..Aschata levata mesota elocuts!!!" He yelled. Aang was about to say something but his mind went blank. Aang closed his eye's and he wasn't him anymore, something or someone took control of him._

_The new Aang opened his eye's, they were still gray….but much, much darker. Aang smirked and looked up to his master. "What do you want me to do?" _

_--------_

Katara shot up in bed panting. Katara got out of her tent. "Sokka! Toph! Aang he's-he's……Not him!!!" Katara yelled. Sokka came out of his tent and so did Toph. "What are you two going in the same tent?" Katara said.

"Ummmm…." They both said while blushing. "It's okay, I won't tell. Aang's in trouble, Zuko made something posses him, that look in his eye's."

-----------------------------

The guards pushed me into a room where his worst nightmare lived. They closed the large door behind me while I got up. I looked at the teen, he had no shirt on because he had a bandaged chest.

"I can't believe we actually let you join our group and you betray us at the end, all because you won the war does not mean I still can't bring you down!" I yelled.

The teen just smirked. "You should learn not to trust fire benders." "No, I should learn not to trust you." I said.

"Why did you call me here?" I said walking up to him. "Your little friend has ran away from me…" _Yes!!!! She doesn't love him!!!! _

"Because she's in love with someone else…" _NO!!!! She loves…….who does she love._

"Who's she in love with?" I said.

"You." he said with hate. _My heart just stopped……I think…… _"She-She loves me?" he said with hesitation. The teen just nodded. "Yes." I whispered.

"To bad you won't get to see her again." he said with a smirk.

My eye's widened and started to glow as I walked toward him. "Why not!!" I yelled. "Because…..you'll be eliminating her for me." he said as he started to get up.

"No!" I yelled before shot fire at him. He just walked through the fire. My eye's stopped glowing when he was in front of me.

"You will become a new person…..Aschata levata mesota elocuts!!!" He yelled. I was about to say something but my mind went blank. I closed my eye's and I wasn't me anymore, something or someone took control of me.

The new Aang opened his eye's, they were still gray….but much, much darker. Aang smirked and looked up to his master. "What do you want me to do?" Zuko smirked and walked back to the throne.


	4. Dead

**Previously on **_**New Life:**_

"**Oh, Aang." "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" "You are to come home emitiatly." "It was a fuckin' forced marriage!!! Why would I love you!!! The fire nation killed my mother and soon your going to be the leader of it!!! Why would I want to marry someone like that!!!"**

"**No." "I want you to come home, that's what I want." "My home is in the sky!" "With who? Your friends!?" "No……My family!"_ "I'm with Zuko know, I don't care about the kiss we shared in the cave of two lovers nor do I care about you!" _**

"**Who's she in love with?" "You." "Because…..you'll be eliminating her for me." The new Aang opened his eye's, they were still gray….but much, much darker. Aang smirked and looked up to his master. "What do you want me to do?" Zuko smirked and walked back to the throne.**

**----------------------------------**

Everyone set out to the prison in search of Aang. Katara in the back, Sokka in the middle, and Toph leading them. Toph suddenly stopped right in her tracks, Sokka bumping into her.

"Hey why are we-" Sokka was cut off by looking in front of Toph. "Oh my god." said Sokka. "No." Katara whispered.

--------------------------

Aang was back in his cell, meditating when someone came in. If he doesn't meditate the good side of him will take back control.

"What?" he spat opening his eye's. Apparently it was Azula, "Your mission begins now." Aang smirked and picked up is bag, air bended himself up, and headed out on his quest.

--------------------------------

"I can't believe that stupid son of a bitch did this!!!!!" Sokka yelled while walking up to the now dead Appa and Momo. Katara walked over to Appa's head to see Appa's eye's still open and blood shot. Katara gasped and ran back over to Sokka.

"I-I think we should leave…..NOW!" said Katara before taking a few steps back. She sighed and turned around only to be greeted by an air blast.

Katara fall back over to Sokka and Toph. Sokka helped Katara up and they both looked at the at the person who did that and they both gasped. "Aang."

Aang just smirked and took out his staff. Aang swings the end of his staff upward to make all three fall behind Appa. Katara was the first one up and helped the other two before running to a place they know Aang would never look.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph ran for what felt like hours, dodging fire balls, air blasts, and earth rocks to get to their destination. "The palace." Katara said breathless.

"Come on, we need to get inside." said Katara looking back at Toph and Sokka, they all nodded while Katara and Toph took out some guards to get in.

-----------------------------------------

Aang just smirked and opened his glider. He flew straight to the palace and walked into the throne room. "They're here." Aang said. Zuko smirked and nodded to Aang to get ready to fight.

-------------------------------

_THE REAL AANG THAT'S IN THE AANG THAT'S TAKING CONTROL OF HIM_

_Aang walked around trying to think of a plan, he could see everything that was happening outside of his body, but…….he's hurting his friends. _

"_THAT'S IT!!!" Aang yelled. "I'm getting out of here!" Aang yelled before running somewhere, except everywhere he ran was nothing but the same as the last step he took. _

_He sighed and sat down. "Or I could think of a plan like a real avatar." _

_--------------------------------_

Katara, Sokka, and Toph stood outside of the throne room. "Aang might be in there, but…..he tried to kill us so we have to fight back nor hold back…." Katara said.

"Even if we love him." Katara whispered. She pushed the doors open calmly and walked in with Sokka and Toph to the throne. Katara looked down and back up to see Zuko smirking and Aang standing next to the throne.

Katara sighed and said, in almost a whisper, "I'll come home." Zuko's smirk fell, "I thought you were going to say 'I can't believe you possessed Aang and killed Appa!'"

"On one condition." said Katara said looking back up. "What is this condition I might ask?" said Zuko. "Make the real Aang come back." said Katara with fire in her eye's.

Zuko shook his head. "No." "Why not!?" Katara yelled. "Because I now have control over him, he's going to become the avatar that everyone will fear."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sokka yelled. Zuko looked at Aang and motion him to fight. Aang nodded and took out his glider.

He jumped up and shot fire balls at Sokka. Sokka ran away from the fire balls that were being shot at him while Katara ran to Zuko.

Katara opened her pouch and started shooting ice plates at him. He just desinagraded them with a flick of his fingers. Katara growled and when she was close enough kicked him in the face.

She then saw blood start to come out of his mouth and nose. She smirked then ran to Sokka and Toph that were holding off Aang.

"Guys we need to get out of here." said Toph creating a earth shield around her and Sokka. Katara guided them out while Aang shot fire balls and air balls at them.

-------------------------------------------

Once out of the palace Aang stopped shooting and watch as their forms disappeared from sight. "Be safe my friends." Aang whispered. Aang shook his head.

"Did I just say that?" Aang shook the thought off and went to go meditate.

----------------------------------

"That's it, Zuko's going to start a war bigger then the one we failed to end." said Sokka leaning on his knees.

"I agree with Sokka, we have to warn the other nations." said Katara. "How, we don't have enough time without Appa?" said Toph.

"Toph, you go to the earth kingdom and warn King Bumi and the King of Ba Sing Se. Sokka you warn master Pakku and his students and the south pole. I'll tell Chief Arnook at the north pole. We have things clear?" said Katara.

They all nodded. "Okay, but we're going to need disguises (sp?) to get onto the ships." said Sokka. "Then we'll get them from an old friend." said Katara smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS WHERE THE T RATING REALLY KICKS IN!!!!!!!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Previously on _New Life:_ **

"**Oh, Aang." "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" "You are to come home emitiatly." "It was a fuckin' forced marriage!!! Why would I love you!!! The fire nation killed my mother and soon your going to be the leader of it!!! Why would I want to marry someone like that!!!"**

"**No." "I want you to come home, that's what I want." "My home is in the sky!" "With who? Your friends!?" "No……My family!"_ "I'm with Zuko know, I don't care about the kiss we shared in the cave of two lovers nor do I care about you!" _**

"**Who's she in love with?" "You." "Because…..you'll be eliminating her for me." The new Aang opened his eye's, they were still gray….but much, much darker. Aang smirked and looked up to his master. "What do you want me to do?" Zuko smirked and walked back to the throne.**

"**They're here." "Even if we love him." "Toph, you go to the earth kingdom and warn King Bumi and the King of Ba Sing Se. Sokka you warn master Pakku and his students and the south pole. I'll tell Chief Arnook at the north pole. We have things clear?"**

**-------------------------------------------**

They gang was clear on the plan, got their disguises (sp?) and headed off to their destination.

Katara was wearing what she wore when they first ever came to the fire nation, but she died her air black. Toph and Sokka, died his hair black too, wearing what they wore when they first came to the fire nation, too.

Katara sighed as she boarded the ship. But what she didn't know is that Zuko was planning for his first target……up north. He sent his new _apprentice _to the north pole to tell them their new things and if they can take control of it.

He was also boarding the same ship as she was. Katara got on and went to the back of the boat to not be noticed so much. About 30 minutes later Aang got on the boat too and went in the back to make sure no one noticed him.

Once Aang got to the back he stopped, he just stared at the beautiful women, with black long hair, and curvy body.

Aang smirked and walked over to her, leaning his back on the railing while she put her arms on the railing. "Hey." he said smoothly. Katara froze, _he could recognize me!!!! He could recognize my voice!!! What do I do!!!!???_

"Hey." Katara said lowly. "So, where are you going?" said Aang looking at the sky. "North, that's the only place this ship is going." she said matter-of-factly. "Good point." Aang looked down then back at her.

"So, what's your name?" said Aang grinning. Katara froze, _how can I not remember my name?! _"I'm…Uhhh….Miko." Katara looked at Aang.

"You have the most beautiful eye's." said Aang leaning in a little. _STUPID, STUPID HORMONES!!! _Katara yelled in her head. "I never caught your name." she said just in time.

"Oh, I'm Aang." "So, you're the avatar?" Aang nodded. "Nice to met you. So your going to the north pole, too?" Aang nodded. "May I ask why? You don't have to answer I'm just wondering." said Katara looking down. "I'm just going over their for Avatar business yet again. Why are you going north?" said Aang looking concerned.

"My fathers dieing, after the war he moved their with my mother but I chose to stay here. My mom died a few weeks after the war. My brothers a fire bender but he died in the war, he was killed my a water tribe peasant name Karata or something." said Katara.

"You mean Katara? I use to travel with her, but I don't anymore." "Did you love her?" said Katara looking out at the ocean that was now moving under them.

Aang looked down. "To tell you the truth……I don't really know." said Aang.

"I've heard from some people that you obey Zuko know……Why?" said Katara looking Aang right in the eye. "He took control of the real me…..but, now…..I think I can take control." "Aang, I know that you can take control." said Katara looking up at him again. Before she new it, they were both leaning in. Soon their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Their we some tongue action but, it was just a passionate kiss. Soon they both pulled back and smiled at each other, leaning on each others for heads.

"So, why are you going to the north pole again?" said Aang, still smiling.

-------------------------------------

Sokka sat at the back of the boat, so far he had 10 girls come up to him. _What can I say? I'm charmed with looks. _Sokka smirked. He looked at the sky and thought of his friends. "I hope you guys are okay."

-----------------------------

Toph wasn't having such god luck on this trip. So far she had 3 men try to make a move on her. She had to literally throw them off the ship. She soon went to the room she was staying in for like 120 more seconds before they got to the earth kingdom.

Toph slammed the door behind her and went to her bed.She hated this place, "I want to be back on earth." she wined in her pillow.

Toph picked her head up and sat up a bit. She then heard a thud from the hall way. She causally opened the door and walked out. She walked up to the deck to see that they were on land.

Toph sighed in relief and ran off before anyone else got in her way, once she was on land she jumped onto it, the ground beneath her plunges downward in a wide circle, then surges her up atop a swell of earth. With the running motion of her feet, Toph rides this swell back up the road at tremendous speed, leaving a cloud of dust behind. She was not on her way to Omashu………

-----------------------

Katara and Aang were still outside in the middle of the night still talking. Katara looked up and the half moon. Then yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." said Katara before turning around.

Aang tried to think of something to be with her for a while longer.

"Wait!" Aang said. Katara turned and looked at him. "Can I….walked you to your room?" said Aang while rubbing the back of his neck.

Katara giggle a little but said, "I never rented a room. I thought I would sleep out here." Aang looked down then back up. "It's below 20 degrees outside. You can stay in my room with me." said Aang walking up to her.

Katara looked down, back up, and nodded. Aang hen smiled and led her to his room. It was the biggest room on the ship!!!! 2 Bathrooms, a privet kitchen, a living room, but only one room.

Katara smiled, she liked the idea of sharing a bed with Aang. Aang guided her to the bed room, that was probably the biggest thing in the suite. Katara walked in and stared in awe at what she was seeing.

"You had enough money to buy this room?" said Katara looking back at Aang. Aang nodded and smiled. She looked at the bed, it had room for about 4 people.

"So, which side do you want to take?" said Aang walking over to her. "You choose which side you want to take first, it is your bed." said Katara looking at Aang.

Aang bent down to Katara's ear and whispered, "Or….it could be _our_ bed." he pulled back and walked over to the bed leaving a very blushing Katara standing their.

Katara looked back at Aang and walked over to him. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**If life hands you lemons make grape juice and then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it. **-Me

**Previously on _New Life:_ **

"**Oh, Aang." "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" "You are to come home emitiatly." "It was a fuckin' forced marriage!!! Why would I love you!!! The fire nation killed my mother and soon your going to be the leader of it!!! Why would I want to marry someone like that!!!"**

"**No." "I want you to come home, that's what I want." "My home is in the sky!" "With who? Your friends!?" "No……My family!"_ "I'm with Zuko know, I don't care about the kiss we shared in the cave of two lovers nor do I care about you!" _**

"**Who's she in love with?" "You." "Because…..you'll be eliminating her for me." The new Aang opened his eye's, they were still gray….but much, much darker. Aang smirked and looked up to his master. "What do you want me to do?" Zuko smirked and walked back to the throne.**

"**They're here." "Even if we love him." "Toph, you go to the earth kingdom and warn King Bumi and the King of Ba Sing Se. Sokka you warn master Pakku and his students and the south pole. I'll tell Chief Arnook at the north pole. We have things clear?"**

**Katara sighed as she boarded the ship. But what she didn't know is that Zuko was planning for his first target……up north. He sent his new _apprentice_ to the north pole to tell them their new things and if they can take control of it. "I hope you guys are okay." Toph was now on her way to Omashu……… **

**------------------------------------**

Sokka walked off the ship and walked into the new Water nation, it was rebuilt after the war. Bigger homes, bigger cities,** even bigger families! **Sokka sighed, he loved this place….but it reminded him to much of Yue.

Sokka shook that thought aside and went into the new palace. He saw a old looking guy in the middle of the room at a desk doing paper work.

"Ummmm……I'm looking for Master Pakku….Do you know where he is?" said Sokka walking up to the desk. The man looked up at his paper work and smirked.

"Sokka….It's so good to see you again." said the man. "Pakku? What happened to you?" said Sokka looking shocked.

"Well, this is what happens when your dealing with waterbenders like your sister." said Pakku while crossing his arms. Sokka chuckled a little.

"I came down here because of an emergence……their going to be another war. Zuko took control of Aang….and Katara did everything she could to stop him from obeying Zuko. Toph's going to tell the King of Ba Sing Se and King Bumi of Omashu. Katara's telling Chief Arnook for the Northern watertribe……Their might be another century war."

--------------------------------

Toph stopped a few times for a drink or some food then started her way to Omashu again. Soon she arrived at the gates, she, literally, had to push her way through the guard to get into the palace.

But, some guards got her and forced her into the throne room. "Sir, she tried to break into the palace for……some reason we don't know yet." said one of the soldiers.

"Let go of me you dunder heads!!!" Toph yelled at the guards that were holding her. "Let her go." Bumi said. They let Toph go and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Gently people, gently." said Toph while getting up and dusting herself off. "I have important news……that only the king can hear." said Toph. The King motioned the guards to guard the door, from the outside, instead of him.

"How may I help you?" said Bumi. "I'm Toph Bei Fong. I have news about the avatar and the fire lord. The fire lord had made him come to his rule and now is going to start another century war. Katara is on her way to the north pole to tell chief Arnook and Sokka in going south to tell Master Pakku and his students."

Bumi was shocked. "Well, Miss. Bei Fong, glad that you told me that but….do you know where the Fire Nation is first attacking?" Toph opened her mouth, while pointing a finger, then closed her mouth while her finger fell back to her side.

"So, you have no idea?" said Bumi putting a hand on his chin to think. "Probably the most structured place. Which would be…..The north pole." said Toph looking back up.

Bumi smiled. "I'm glad you told me this Toph. You should probably go warn your parents too." said Bumi smiling again. Toph sighed. "I should probably tell the earth king first." said Toph before turning away, she was about to talk out before she felt someone earth bend. She jumped into the earth and came out on the other side of the door and started running.

_Please don't tell me the earth kingdom is working with the Fire Nation again._

_--------------------------------_

Katara laid in Aang's bed with Aang's arms wrapped around her waist, her back to him. She opened her eye's a little and looked around…..She remember last nights events, and she knew that he knew who she really was…..but she didn't care.

Katara looked at Aang to see him sleeping with a smile on his face. She reached for her cloths without waking him up and got up and into the bathroom.

After she changed she came back out and saw him still sleeping, so she walked out and onto the deck. Apparently, it was only 6 in the morning. Katara sighed and walked to the back of the deck and stared at the water.

She sighed thinking of what her friends were doing, how good they're doing with their jobs, while she's goofing off with the possessed Aang.

Katara giggled at that. She just wished that they would reach the north pole already. Katara then got an idea, with her water bending she could make the boat go faster, or…..she could freeze the boat!!!! Katara jumped onto the railing and looked around to make sure no one would stop her. She smirked and jumped off, she created ice around her feet, like she did in the serpents pass, and skated on it around the boat, she made the water, around the boat, ice and froze it, 100 solid now.

She smirked as she made her way to the north pole, she was able to get Aang to say, last night, why he was actually going……She wasn't going to let Aang nor anyone else start another war.

---------------------------------

Master Pakku said that they would leaving tomorrow to the earth kingdom to meet up with Toph and maybe Katara, too. Sokka went to go see his gran and his dad. Once it got to the hut he groaned.

He soon walked in to see Halkoda sharpening his machete. He looked up and smiled. He got up and walked over to Sokka. "Nice to see you again son." said Halkoda before they both embraced into a hug.

Once Sokka was free he told his dad what he told Master Pakku. "So…..What do we do? We might get into a longer war, or worst!" said Sokka putting his hands on the top of his head.

"Sokka calm down, I'm sure Aang isn't under lord Zuko's control." said Halkoda. "But….HE TRIED TO KILL US!!!" Sokka yelled. "You never told be that part." said Halkoda putting a hand on his chin.

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW AND IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS...YOU BETTER REVIEW, BUT YOU ALL ARE TO LAZY TO REVIEW, RIGHT? RIGHT, SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**


	7. TOPH REALLY IS GOING TO DIE!

**Toph REALLY IS going to die!!**

I'm telling you!! for any new friends or people that dont remeber, i made a video a while ago explaining how toph is going to die! the you didnt believe me so i made it into a tribute.

But seriously she is!! people have been saying that a main character is goiong todie! ok here is how it starts. On the episode "the swamp" They all see visions of people they loved and died.

But aang hadnt seen or met toph yet. Then he said time is an illusion. and so is death. So that means all the visions in the swamp are people that have died.

And since time is an illusion, toph is going to die in the future!! its a foreshadowing!!

And it'll probably happen in the 6th episode. Since the producers said it will shock avatar fans to the core!!! Seriously!! for a whole year ive been right. Ive known this!! believe me! its a puzzle! and it all comes together!!! 


	8. Koh

**If you want longer chapters, please review! I don't have that many reviews and it's making me sad! Tell Summer Sweetheart to stop being a meanie! Sobs**

**Previously on **_**New Life:**_

""**Oh, Aang."" ""WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?"" ""You are to come home emitiatly."" ""It was a fuckin'' forced marriage!!! Why would I love you!!! The fire nation killed my mother and soon your going to be the leader of it!!! Why would I want to marry someone like that!!!""**

""**No."" ""I want you to come home, that''s what I want."" ""My home is in the sky!"" ""With who? Your friends!?"" ""No…………My family!""**_** ""I''m with Zuko know, I don''t care about the kiss we shared in the cave of two lovers nor do I care about you!"" **_

""**Who''s she in love with?"" ""You."" ""Because……..you''ll be eliminating her for me."" The new Aang opened his eye''s, they were still gray…….but much, much darker. Aang smirked and looked up to his master. ""What do you want me to do?"" Zuko smirked and walked back to the throne.**

""**They''re here."" ""Even if we love him."" ""Toph, you go to the earth kingdom and warn King Bumi and the King of Ba Sing Se. Sokka you warn master Pakku and his students and the south pole. I''ll tell Chief Arnook at the north pole. We have things clear?""**

**Katara sighed as she boarded the ship. But what she didn''t know is that Zuko was planning for his first target…………up north. He sent his new **_**apprentice**_** to the north pole to tell them their new things and if they can take control of it. ""I hope you guys are okay."" Toph was now on her way to Omashu……………… **

**Sokka walked off the ship and walked into the new Water nation, it was rebuilt after the war. Bigger homes, bigger cities, **_**even bigger families!**_** Sokka sighed, he loved this place…….but it reminded him to much of Yue. ""Let go of me you dunder heads!!!"" **_**Please don''t tell me the earth kingdom is working with the Fire Nation again.**_** She just wished that they would reach the north pole already. Katara then got an idea, with her water bending she could make the boat go faster, or……..she could freeze the boat!!!! Katara jumped onto the railing and looked around to make sure no one would stop her. She smirked and jumped off, she created ice around her feet, like she did in the serpents pass, and skated on it around the boat, she made the water, around the boat, ice and froze it, 100 solid now. ""But…….HE TRIED TO KILL US!!!"" **

**--------------------------------------**

Katara finally reached the north pole after about 2 hours of wanting to stop. She panted as she fell onto the docks, only to be greeted my water bending guards in their battle stances all around her.

"Please, I'm-pant-Katara-pant-of the southern watertibe-pant-." Katara was able to say.

Te guards looked at each other then back at her. They just moved closer. "Please, The fire nation is going to star another war. The avatar is under Zuko's control, I came here to warn you, the avatar is on his way but I stalled him. Please, I'm a waterbender!!! How do you think I got here!!!!????" Katara said/yelled in all one breath.

They looked shocked. "How do we know your really a waterbender?" said one of them. Katara slowly got up only to fall back into the water. She remembered a hand grabbing her then...nothing.

111**BACK--------------------AT----------------------THE--------------------------SOUTHPOLE**111

Sokka sat infront of the ocean, he really missed his friends...but mostly his girlfriend. What can he say, he's a 17 year old guy, who knows what goes on in his head? He chuckled a little remembering what Katara said on the day of black sun that failed. "I don't give a fuck if I get hurt. I just want to win." Sokka whispered to himself. "Well, your going to have a second chance." Sokka said before looking up at the moon. "Please let them be safe Yue...please." Sokka prayed before walking back to the hut.

-----------------------EARTH KINGDOM-----TOPH------------------------------------------------------

Toph sighed as she walked into the room she rented, this is the first time in years she actually got to sleep in a real bed. She closed the door behind her and walked to the bed, laying down on it and falling asleep immediately.

"_Sokka?! Katara?! Anyone?!" Toph yelled. Toph really wished she would see right now. She heard a voice. "Toph." he said. "Sokka?" Toph looked around. "Toph." he said again. "Sokka? Is-is that you?"_

"_Toph." he said getting closer. "STAY BACK!!!!" She yelled. She new who it was, but really didn't want to believe it. "Toph." he stepped forward, now infront of her. "STAY BACK!!!!" "Or what?" he said stepping closer to her._

_She would move but, she was frozen. "Please don't." she said tuning her head. "Don't what?" he said before placing his lips onto hers._

Toph shot up in her sleep. "Just a dream!!! Just a dream!!! Just a dream!!!" She said to herself, clutching onto her head.

------------------------------KATARA-----------------------------

Katara groaned and opened her eye's. She looked around to see she was in a healing hut. She tried to sit up but got a tinging pain in her stomach. She yelped and fell back on the healing bed. She looked around again before the flap of the hut opened. She looked to see one of the guards. She groaned and laid her head back. "You okay?" he said while walking over to her. Katara nodded. "So, you really are a waterbender?" he said sitting down next to the bed. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have blue eye's now would I." she said with a smirk.

The man chuckled. "I don't think I ever got your name." she said. "Oh, I'm Koh."

--------------- ---------------- -------------------

**_WOW, who would have guessed tht Koh would end up in this story except for me!!!????_**


	9. Black, grey, and purple

**OKAY!! THIS IS VERY IMORTANT, I DON'T KNOW IF THIS FAN FIC WOULD BE RATED M OR T SO TELL ME AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!! THANKS!!!!**

**Previously on New Life: **

"**Oh, Aang." "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" "You are to come home emitiatly." "It was a fuckin' forced marriage!!! Why would I love you!!! The fire nation killed my mother and soon your going to be the leader of it!!! Why would I want to marry someone like that!!!"**

"**No." "I want you to come home, that's what I want." "My home is in the sky!" "With who? Your friends!?" "No……My family!" "I'm with Zuko know, I don't care about the kiss we shared in the cave of two lovers nor do I care about you!" **

"**Who's she in love with?" "You." "Because…..you'll be eliminating her for me." The new Aang opened his eye's, they were still gray….but much, much darker. Aang smirked and looked up to his master. "What do you want me to do?" Zuko smirked and walked back to the throne.**

"**They're here." "Even if we love him." "Toph, you go to the earth kingdom and warn King Bumi and the King of Ba Sing Se. Sokka you warn master Pakku and his students and the south pole. I'll tell Chief Arnook at the north pole. We have things clear?"**

**Katara sighed as she boarded the ship. But what she didn't know is that Zuko was planning for his first target……up north. He sent his new apprentice to the north pole to tell them their new things and if they can take control of it. "I hope you guys are okay." Toph was now on her way to Omashu……… **

**Sokka walked off the ship and walked into the new Water nation, it was rebuilt after the war. Bigger homes, bigger cities, even bigger families! Sokka sighed, he loved this place….but it reminded him to much of Yue. "Let go of me you dunder heads!!!" Please don't tell me the earth kingdom is working with the Fire Nation again. She just wished that they would reach the north pole already. Katara then got an idea, with her water bending she could make the boat go faster, or…..she could freeze the boat!!!! Katara jumped onto the railing and looked around to make sure no one would stop her. She smirked and jumped off, she created ice around her feet, like she did in the serpents pass, and skated on it around the boat, she made the water, around the boat, ice and froze it, 100 solid now. "But….HE TRIED TO KILL US!!!" **

**Katara finally reached the north pole after about 2 hours of wanting to stop. She panted as she fell onto the docks, only to be greeted my water bending guards in their battle stances all around her. "Please, I'm-pant-Katara-pant-of the southern watertibe-pant-." Katara was able to say. "Please, The fire nation is going to star another war. The avatar is under Zuko's control, I came here to warn you, the avatar is on his way but I stalled him. Please, I'm a waterbender!!! How do you think I got here!!!!????" Sokka sat in front of the ocean, he really missed his friends...but mostly his girlfriend. What can he say, he's a 17 year old guy, who knows what goes on in his head? He chuckled a little remembering what Katara said on the day of black sun that failed. "I don't give a fuck if I get hurt. I just want to win." Sokka whispered to himself. "Well, your going to have a second chance." Sokka said before looking up at the moon. "Please let them be safe Yue...please." Sokka prayed before walking back to the hut. Toph sighed as she walked into the room she rented, this is the first time in years she actually got to sleep in a real bed. She closed the door behind her and walked to the bed, laying down on it and falling asleep immediately. _"Sokka?! Katara?! Anyone?!" Toph yelled. Toph really wished she could see right now. She heard a voice. "Toph." he said. "Sokka?" Toph looked around. "Toph." he said again. "Sokka? Is-is that you?" "Toph." he said getting closer. "STAY BACK!!!!" She yelled. She new who it was, but really didn't want to believe it. "Toph." he stepped forward, now in front of her. "STAY BACK!!!!" "Or what?" he said stepping closer to her. She would move but, she was frozen. "Please don't." she said tuning her head. "Don't what?" he said before placing his lips onto hers. _Katara groaned and opened her eye's. She looked around to see she was in a healing hut. She tried to sit up but got a stinging pain in her stomach. She yelped and fell back on the healing bed. She looked around again before the flap of the hut opened. She looked to see one of the guards. She groaned and laid her head back. "You okay?" he said while walking over to her. Katara nodded. "So, you really are a waterbender?" he said sitting down next to the bed. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have blue eye's now would I." she said with a smirk. The man chuckled. "I don't think I ever got your name." she said. "Oh, I'm Koh."**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Koh, were you named after the spirit Koh?" said Katara looking interested. Koh nodded. "Well I have to go back on guard, see you later?" he said getting up. Katara nodded to him as he walked out. Katara sighed and turned on her side.

She closed her eye's then they shot open after hearing a loud bang. She sat up, still feeling the pain in her stomach but ignored it. She hesitated but got up and walked out of the tent. She saw fire ball after fire ball being shot at the north pole. Katara gasped and ran out. Still feeling the pain. She started freezing the fireballs as they were about to make impact.

Katara gasped, what she saw would change her life forever.

-----------------------

Sokka was getting ready to set sail…..again. Now he was so sick of traveling, only on water though. Sokka could already imagine what his life would be like with another war. He pushed that thought aside and bored the boat. About an hour later they sat sail. Master Pakku and his student were on a different boat while Sokka lead them to the Earth kingdom in the front boat that was lead.

------------------------

Katara ran as fast as she could with her wounds. _Please, I need to get to the palace. _Katara started to run faster, avoiding Fire benders on the way. But when she got to the palace, she saw Aang standing over the Chief, a knife in his hand, the chief on the floor, blood pored everywhere.

Katara screamed and cried. _All hope is lost!!!_ "Aang!!! How could you!?" Katara yelled. Aang looked at her, Katara backed away and yelped. His eye's were black his skin was grey, and his eye's were purple. "No…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Katara screamed before running out of the palace.

But when she turned around two fire nation guards were standing their, they grabbed her and started walking to the Fire navy ship.

-----------------------------------

_Aang was shooting fire everywhere, trying to get back to his body. "YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME FOREVER!!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" Aang yelled. Just then something started forming from smoke about a foot ball field away from him._

_This person that formed was pale grey, his tattoos were black, and his eye's were purple. "Who are you?!" Aang yelled walking up. The boy just smirked. "The other side of you is now in control. Deal with it." the guy said before he disappeared. _

_-----------------------------------------_

Zuko walked through the corridors of the Fire navy ship. He stopped at one and opened it. He smirked at what he saw. **"YOU LOW LIFE SON OF A BITCH!!!!" **The woman yelled. "What? Can't a guy get the one he loves?" said Zuko closing the door and walking forward to the woman. "You are soooo luck I'm hurt or you would be dead in a second!!!!" The woman yelled again.

Zuko only smirking and bent down in front of her. "What are you doing?" the woman said trying to get out of the ropes that were tied around her. He moved a hand onto her cheek and started stroking it. The woman wanted to moan but…..it feels so good but it was so wrong.

She turned her head and started to let tears fall. She knew what he was about to do, but wish he wouldn't. "Please Zuko…don't….." Her voice trailed off. "Don't what?" he said before moving his lips inches from hers. "Please Zuko…..I'll do anything but please just don't make me do that….." She looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"To late…….Katara." he said before kissing her fiercely. Katara tried with all her might to get the ropes off of her hand, she was able to her a hand out and used that hand to get the other one out. She smiled as she kissed back. She didn't have a plan….but she was making one.

Zuko was shocked when Katara started to kiss back, so, like a very perverted and stupid boy would _**(no offence to any boys reading this, I was mostly talking about my brother when I wrote this)**_, he put his hand under her black shirt and started to rub her breasts. Katara moaned in pleaser as Zuko started undoing her bonds. She smiled as Zuko laid her down. Zuko soon lifted Katara's shirt off and soon he was going to work on her pants…But for know…this was good enough.

Katara pulled Zuko closer to her as he moaned her name. Katara moaned Zuko's name back as she removed his shirt. She was to caught up to notice she was half naked in front of her enemy. Zuko's tongue slipped into her mouth as she moaned and squirmed under him. He smirked and pulled back so he can look at the woman under him. She smiled at his has he started to rub her breasts and started to lightly suck on the other one.

But they were interrupted by someone walking into the room.

------------------------

Toph ran with earth bending as fast as she could, she was weeks away from Ba Sing Se, but found out that the Earth kindom might be working for the Fire nation again. She did here rumors that Azula was in Ba Sing Se. She waned to get in and out then go back to her friends.

------------------------

_Aang stood with shock written all over his face….He was dieing in the inside. Even though someone's taking over him…doesn't mean he still can't see what's happening outside. "Katara….Why?"_

------------------------

"What are you doing to her Zuko!? Why are you doing this?!" He yelled. Zuko pulled back from Katara while Katara grabbed her shirt. "I command you to get out." he said walking over to Aang. Aang's eye's started to glow purple. "Never." He said before punching him in the stomach and knocking him back into the room. Aang walked over to the blooding boy. He was bleeding from his mouth. Blood poring out freely.

"Ever touch her again, you'll have to answer to me." he said before walking to her. He looked down at the women then turned away. "Why?" he said. "I-I…I didn't know what I was doing Aang….I swear. I love you and you only." she said after putting her shirt on and walking to him.

"To bad. The _old _Aang loves this. _This _Aang, hates you….." Katara looked hurt. "……for now anyways….You should get out before he wakes up. I'll be dead soon if he sees me in here. So…..I guess this is goodbye." He said before turning to her. She looked down then back up. She quickly pressed her lips to Aang's.

--------------------------------------------------

_Aang looked hurt. "I have to get out of her. I have to get to Katara." _

------------------------

_**SO IS THIS RATED M OR T? THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS AGAIN!!!!! BYE FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
